Spontaneous Combustion
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Most couples lose some of their spark once they move in together. The opposite is true for Sharon and Andy. It has only deepened their connection and increased the spontaneity in their relationship. So, as Sharon watches Andy ironing his dress shirt one morning before work, it's pretty clear one thing was bound to lead to another.


A/N: This fic is based on a prompt by one of my Tumblr followers, coffeeinanebula and was suggested to me by another one of my Tumblr followers, veky1993. coffeeinanebula was gracious enough to let me use her prompt and this is what I've come up with based on her headcanon that Andy irons his own shirts and now that they're living together, Sharon comes up behind Andy and wraps her arms around him as he's ironing his dress shirt for work in the morning. Enjoy! 

**Spontaneous Combustion**

Sharon and Andy had decided to shower together this morning. After all, California was in a drought. Plus, if they were both being honest, neither of them were very good at keeping their hands off each other for too long.

Couples often fell into somewhat of a predictable routine once they moved in together. Sharon and Andy found things had worked out quite the opposite in their case. There was an even deeper intimacy and increased spontaneity in their relationship than there had been before. Sure, they went to work and came home and did normal household chores like washing dishes and vacuuming and laundry, but they always found a way to keep life interesting. In fact, there was one chore Sharon liked watching Andy do more than any other: ironing.

Maybe it was the way his strong arms looked as he maneuvered the iron back and forth over his dress shirt. Or the gentle way he guided it towards a newfound wrinkle he'd just noticed. Or even the way he seemed to concentrate on getting it done just right.

All Sharon knew was that for some strange reason, seeing Andy iron his dress shirts totally turned her on.

Oh, and don't even get her started on how hot and bothered she got when he ironed her clothes for her. The first time he'd done that, her heart had melted while she simultaneously had to stifle the moan she felt rising up her throat. For the love of God, that man didn't even have to touch her to please her.

All he had to do was skillfully glide the iron over the blouse she planned to wear that day or guide it across the skirt she'd picked out. There was just something about it that sent a jolt of electricity through her body. It was almost like Andy was touching her when he did it and the truth was this mundane task touched her in more ways than one. Besides physically turning her on, it emotionally touched her heart. No man had ever done that for her before and the best part was she hadn't had to ask. He always offered to do it.

So, as Sharon stood in the doorway that led from their master bathroom into their bedroom, she couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face as she watched him ironing his dress shirt.

"You're doing it again," said Andy without looking up.

"Doing what?" Sharon asked.

"Ogling me like a piece of meat," replied Andy.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sharon asked mischievously.

Andy shook his head at her and smiled before he said, "No."

"I didn't think so," replied Sharon as she wrapped her arms around Andy from behind.

"It's only 6:45," Andy pointed out.

"Meaning?" Sharon asked.

"We still have a good thirty minutes for you to do more than ogle me. If that's something you'd be interested in," said Andy.

"Well, that's certainly different," Sharon whispered in his ear.

"Like I've said before, I'm full of surprises," said Andy as he set the iron down before turning it off and turning towards Sharon.

"Me too," replied Sharon as she undid her robe to reveal a black lace bra and matching underwear.

"The only thing not surprising here is you having great taste in lingerie," replied Andy as he slid his hands underneath Sharon's robe as he pulled her towards him.

"I do my best," replied Sharon.

"Just one of the many things you're good at," Andy pointed out.

"Oh really?" Sharon asked mischievously as she guided them towards the bed.

"Uh huh. This being another one of them," Andy raised his eyebrows knowingly at her as they inched closer to the bed.

"What? This?" Sharon asked flirtatiously as she quickly spun them around before falling on top of Andy as the back of his knees hit the bed.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're really sneaky," Andy whispered in Sharon's ear.

"One of my many skills I guess," replied Sharon.

"Except you can't cover up a moan or a contented hum to save your life," Andy whispered in her ear.

"Why would I want to?" Sharon asked before Andy's lips crashed into hers in a searing kiss.

Mundane things like watching Andy iron his dress shirts may turn her on, but it was things like spontaneously making love in the morning before work that kept the spark alive between them.

Although, if they were both being honest, there were far more fireworks than sparks that morning and they wouldn't have had it any other way. 

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this little fic. As always, leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it. Also, a huge thanks to all of you for your continued encouragement and support of my stories. I haven't been writing much lately, but I can tell you seeing all of your comments, reviews, favorites, and likes on my stories makes all the difference in motivating me to keep writing despite my oftentimes hectic schedule.


End file.
